


Fresh Start

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Gladiolus Amicitia - Freeform, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Promnisweek, They are mostly chilling while Prompto overthinks himself to death, lots of introspection, promnisweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: There was nothing Prompto loved more than the memories he captured of his friends with his camera. He only wished that he was able to be more comfortable with Ignis, who he can't help but seeing as a perfect embodiment of everything that he is not within the group.





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #promnisweek ! This is day one's prompt: "'Can I take a picture of you like this?'"
> 
> I did not proofread this at all since I wanted to hurry and get this out so I'm super sorry for any errors. (Anyone reading please feel free to comment any you see so I can correct them, thank you!) Comments are appreciated in general!! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

There was absolutely nothing else in the world Prompto loved more than taking pictures of his friends. Taking pictures of the cool places they travelled while hunting down Noct’s ancestral weapons was pretty dang close, but didn’t give him the warm feeling that seeing his friend’s faces on the tiny digital screen of his camera did.

He ooh’d and aah’d over the great battle shots he got that day and laughed at the half-blurred shots that Noct pointed out as the two of them looked at his camera after dinner around the campfire. “Hey, come check this out, you’re looking good.” Noctis directed at Gladiolus as they paused on a picture that Prompto got with Gladio posing. The sunlight caught the straight edge of his nose and his brown eyes almost looked red in the light. It was a gorgeous picture of the very handsome man and Prompto was proud of himself for composing it. When Gladio walked over, Prompto turned the camera to him and was glad to see the approval in his face. “I look _hot_.” Gladio corrected with a grin, to which Noctis rolled his eyes. “Because we were in Lestallum. It’s hot as balls there.” Prompto laughed and turned the camera back around to hurry to cycle through to the picture of the graffiti he saw that stated ‘DIZ TOWN IZ 2 HOT 4 U’. “I think this helps your case Noct,” He started confidently before trailing off meekly at the squint Gladio gave him.

After a pause, the three of them laughed and Gladiolus moved back to sit down next to Ignis. Prompto glanced over to see Ignis was watching them and he gave him a small smile. He wasn’t so sure how to act around Ignis sometimes. He supposed it was because Ignis totally gave off the aura of the elegant high-classed individual he is. With Noct, that was pretty easy to forget that he was born a prince and lived in a life of luxury when they were goofing off or he was dragging them for an impromptu fishing trip. And even though Gladiolus’ accessories were luxury brands and he had the intelligence to match his wealth, he was pretty approachable (once you got past the whole giant man thing). Ignis though… Yeah, Prompto got to see the moments where he fussed over Noctis being obnoxious or laughed at his jokes but sometimes he wasn’t sure if they clicked like he was able to with the others. He especially wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t grow up with them within the jewel of the city or had an assigned role to Noctis like he and Gladio did.

Prompto didn’t like to dwell on that though… but his insecurities always seemed to be at the back of his mind no matter how hard he tried to connect with his three friends. He didn’t have the same life growing up as them. There was a lot different from him that… he simply didn’t like to think about. All he really wanted was to be their friends and to be useful to them during their mission, life differences be damned… Ignis being a little intimidating and far too put together… sort of be damned.

Prompto realized then that he had been staring at Ignis the entire time his crisis played out in his head and he felt his face ignite when he saw that Ignis had been staring back at him with an eyebrow cocked ever so slightly in confusion. Prompto’s lips pursed together as he did his best not to die immediately before giving Ignis another little smile and wave before turning back to Noctis who had gotten bored and started playing King’s Knight. With his best out from the awkward situation muttering under his breath as he slaughtered whoever was playing against him, Prompto turned to his camera just so he didn’t have to look at Ignis again. Of course, the next set of pictures were of the few he had snuck of Ignis during a battle after they left Lestallum and he sighed in defeat as his complicated emotions rose up again.

Noct’s words earlier about Gladio looking good came to mind as he looked at the crisp pictures of Ignis performing acrobatics and flaying the creatures they fought with his daggers. He liked looking at Ignis like that, when he wasn’t so put together and intimidating. One of the pictures had Ignis lips pulled back to bare his teeth with the effort of stabbing the coeurl that was turning on Noctis and Prompto felt his heart skip a beat at the expression. That was the Ignis he felt most comfortable around, the one that his camera captured because he didn’t look so perfect (well he did, he was still Ignis after all and Prompto thought if anyone was damn near perfect it was him). He just wasn’t sure how to mesh together the rare moments where Ignis was open to him with rest of the time that they were closed off to each other.

 

* * *

 

The next day found them facing something to fight at every turn. Beasts seemed to corner them each time they set out on foot to get to where they had heard some items could be laying around or imperial troopers dropped on them to try and murder them. It was almost ridiculous, even getting to the point where Prompto had to fully focus on the battles without bringing out his camera once.

After a particularly nasty run in with some cockatrice, luck decided to flee them entirely as rain began to fall heavily. They were far from the Regalia so they decided to follow Gladio when he stated he knew of a safe haven nearby. If being sore and wet weren’t enough, the four of them got to add muddy to it soon enough as they fought with the ground turning to goop beneath them and attempting to eat their shoes. Prompto couldn’t help himself and stress laughed at the third sucking noise Ignis’ shoes made as they got caught in the mud again. “Something funny, Prompto?” Ignis’ cool reply met his laugh and Prompto bit his cheek as he shook his head. “Uh… nooo... just ya know, laughing to help relieve tension… haha…” His weak laugh at the end did nothing to sell his statement and he was mentally kicking himself as he glanced over to Ignis fighting to find a spot of ground that won’t try to claim his shoe again.

The man’s hair was completely in his face and mud was slicked up to his knees. Prompto was shocked to see dirt streaks across the cheek that was turned to him. His staring must’ve caught Ignis’ attention, or perhaps it was the fact that he stopped to take in the man’s messy appearance, for he stopped to look back at Prompto. Prompto watched as Ignis turned towards him, his brows kitted together as his lips opened slightly to ask him what was the matter. Or at least, that’s what Prompto thought he said. The rain was pretty loud and he wasn’t really paying attention to what he said since the sight of a full on disheveled and soaking Ignis was enough to pause his brain.

“Can… Can I take a picture of you?” Prompto fumbled to his hip where his camera was nestled beneath his vest to keep it from getting wet despite the strap across his chest being soaked. “I-“ Ignis looked at a lost for words for a second at the strange request and Prompto felt the urge to laugh again to release the awkward bubble he created. Ignis collected himself before reaching up to swipe some of his hair out of his face before nodding and telling Prompto, “Very well, if you wish to.”

Prompto acted quickly to minimize the amount of time his camera would be out in the rain. He took quite a few pictures that he hoped would turn out well before he tucked his camera back under his arm and vest. He knew that they would be some of his favorites if they did. “Thanks! It’s kind of strange to see you looking anything but your best—Ahh, I mean cool, well, sort of---” Prompto stumbled over his words as he began walking again. “Is that so? I feel strange,” Ignis stated as he fell in line with Prompto before rewarding him with the beautiful sound of his laughter. Prompto laughed himself and reached up to smooth back some of his own hair getting in his face. “Though, if it means that you’ll be more comfortable around me then perhaps I should cover myself in mud more often,” Ignis stated after a moment. Prompto shouldn’t have been shocked that Ignis had picked up on his discomfort but he was ashamed that he had let it become known. “You definitely don’t have to do that!” Prompto was quick to exclaim as Ignis let out another laugh. “I didn’t plan to,” Ignis said with the hint of a smirk, “but I thought I would hope that the two of us could become closer. After all, it does no good to spend so much time together with someone who isn’t comfortable around you.”

“Ignis, it’s not that—It’s just, I mean, I’m so different from you guys and I’m sorry if it seemed like—” Prompto paused in his fumbling explanation at the hand Ignis placed on his shoulder. “We’re all here for the same reason, for the same person. That should be enough. I hope to become better acquainted if we may, Prompto. Now come, I don’t believe that Noctis and Gladio have noticed we have gotten so far behind.”

Prompto nodded at Ignis’ words and hurried with him to catch up to their friends who were squabbling about early morning training and had no idea that they had left the other two behind. As they settled back into their group, Prompto glanced over to Ignis and exchanged a small smile with him.  The same warm feeling he got when looking over his photos, the memories, that made up each day washed over him and he was excited to take another stab at getting to know him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this ficlet haha but I hope if you read all the way through that you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
